Piou Dégénéré
by Chamalow
Summary: Imaginer que vous êtes accidentellement transporté dans le monde de Dofus. Vous participez à un jeu dont le but est de trouver les 6 dofus du jeu. C'est ce qui arrive à une bande d'amies souder et complètement déganter. Chapitre 3 en ligne.
1. Cingler un jour, taré toujours

Imaginer que vous êtes accidentellement transporté dans le monde de Dofus. Vous participez à un jeu dont le but est de trouver les 6 dofus du jeu. C'est ce qui arrive à une bande d'amies souder et complètement déganter. Elles vont vivre des aventures surprenantes, dans cet étrange univers.

Chapitre 1 : Cingler un jour, taré toujours.

Aurore et Kira discutaient tranquillement dans leur petit collège pourrit et pour une fois elles s'ennuyaient ferme. Ses deux amies étaient curieusement opposé, Aurore avais un style plutôt classique qui lui allais à merveille et cacher son caractère malveillant. Kira quand a elle était beaucoup plus joyeuse et expressive, et avais toujours des gouts très spéciaux. Pour une fois elle n'était pas habiller en japonaise mais avait un sweet noir et blanc et la capuche aux oreilles de panda.

Kira_ *baille* Whaa… Bon, que fait-on ?

Aurore_ *sourire sadique* Et si on allait jouer un tour aux profs ? J'aimerais bien me venger de Gouk qui m'a interrogé en classe…

Kira_ Booof, on a déjà fais un dessin de lui sur le tableau, avec son nez rouge.

Aurore_ Ok ! Alors la seconde personne que j'aime embêter... Ma chère sœur.

Kira_ Oh… Je ne sais pas trop. Elle ne t'a rien fais cette fois.

Aurore_ Tu me surprend… Toi, toujours prête à faire des bêtises et s'amuser.

Kira_ Bon, dit ton plan, je sais que tu en meures d'envie.

Aurore eu un sourire diabolique et s'approcha de Kira pour lui chuchoter quelque chose a l'oreille. Celle-ci transforma sa grimace en hochement de tête entendue.

Kira_ T'a mijoter ça depuis combien de temps ?

Aurore_ … Peu importe, il ne reste plus qu'a le tester.

A quelques kilomètres, dans un petit lycée de ville, trois autres amies papotées tranquillement. Julie et Asalia échanger des sourires complices pendant que Claire, comme a son habitude ne comprenait pas tout.

Claire_ Mais euuuh ! Qu'es-ce que vous dites encore toute les deux… Vous parlez par télépathie encore !

Asalia eu un élan de bonté et se tourna vers Claire pour lui répéter pour la x ème fois, le sujet de la conversation.

Asalia_ *soupire* On parle de Dofus… Tssé bien, le jeu auquel on joue toutes les deux.

Julie_ Uii, le Mmorpg…

Claire_ Heiiin ? Rho, vous m'expliquer jamais rien. C'est quoi ce momo…pg ?

Asalia_ (X_x) …

Julie_ Laisse tomber 'zalia, c'est sans espoir.

Asalia_ M'appelle pas comme ça ou tu verras mon poing de prés Jul'

Julie_ Alors n'utilise pas se surnom de mec toi aussi.

Asalia_ Eh ! J'te signal que…

Claire_ Youou ! Je suis là les filles !

Long silence.

Asalia_ Bref… Je disais que Sacri-Demon m'avais envoyé un Message Privé hier soir !

Julie_ Chouette… euh… il a quel âge ?

Asalia_ 15 ans ! Comme moi !

Julie_ Euh. Tu le crois ? Sa pourrais être… un vieux pervers.

Claire_ Oué ! Le vieux Prévert, je l'ai étudié en français !

Asalia fis mine de se cogner la tête contre le mur pendant que Julie la rassurer et essayer d'expliquer tant bien que mal à Claire ce qu'elles voulaient dire.

Julie_ … J'ai soudain une impression étrange.

Asalia_ *regard de chouette* Hum … tu te sens bien ma vielle ?

Julie_ Ui… C'est juste que j'aie un mauvais pressenti…

Claire_ Qu'es-ce qu'elle a ?

Asalia_ J'en sais rien elle regarde… ah d'accord. Elle a repérais un gâteau.

Julie_ Niia ! Eclaire adoré ! Viens me voir mon petit.

La jeune fille s'approcha doucement, guettant sa pauvre proie innocente. Quand elle fut juste devant elle remarqua une croix au sol. Une marmite du self se reversa a se moment, déversant le repas du midi, des pattes à la bolognaise. Un rire effrayant remplaça le silence.

Aurore_ Coucou p'tite sœur !

Toutes les couleurs possibles apparurent sur le visage de Julie. Elle foudroya sa sœur du regard et parla de la voix la plus menaçante que possible.

Julie_ Tu va ma le payer ! En plus c'est toi ma petite peste de sœur.

Pendant que les deux filles couraient autour d'une colonne, Kira approcha des deux autres filles pour admirer le spectacle à distance.

Kira_ Plop ! Sa va vous deux ? ( :3)

Asalia_ Ils laissent passer n'importe qui dans ce lycée… Tu parie pour qui ?

Kira_ Oh… je ne sais pas trop.

Claire_ Euh… Les filles. Vous ne croyaient pas qu'on devrait intervenir ? *avec une pointe d'inquiétude*

Asalia_ Nonnn… Elles ont des choses à se dire. *sourire sadique*

Kira_ Ta ressemblance avec Aurore mais fait parfois peur…

Quelques instants plus tard, une fois que les sœurs avaient fini de s'étriper joyeusement, la bande des 5 tarés fut enfin au complet.

Julie_ Bon… Vous squattez le lycée à vie ou Asalia et moi, on vous fout dehors par la peau du cul?

Kira_ *yeux rond* Pourquoi on n'resterait pas ?

Julie_ Tu crois qu'un prof ne va pas s'apercevoir que vous n'êtes pas au lycée ? ... *look les nouveaux 2nd* … Hum. Oublie se que j'ai dit.

Kira_ Poh ! Moi les profs je me les mets dans la poche dés le premier jour ! Quoi ? Mais qu'es ce que vous regardez… ?

Demi-tour de Kira où elle fonce tête baissé sur un Cpe. Elle s'écarte à reculons, chope Aurore et disparaît en quelques secondes en criant une sorte d'au revoir.

Claire_ On ne va pas les revoir toute suite toute les deux. (^_^)

Le reste de la journée se déroula tranquillement. Après que les deux collégiennes aient échappés au Cpe diabolique, elles attendirent les lycéennes à la sortie.

Aurore_ Nous revoilà…

Kira_ Julie… je squatte chez toi !

Julie_ Ah, ok…

Claire_ Je viens !

Julie_ Euh… _'

Asalia_ *en se marrent* Courage Julie ! Mais t'inquiète, je viens aussi… pour te soutenir et surtout car chu encore seule chez moi. T'ai d'accord ?

Julie_ … Ais-je le choix ?

Asalia_ Non ! Mais c'était pour la forme.

Aurore_ …

Julie_ *traduit* Ma sœur est d'accord elle aussi. (*w*)

Claire_ Chouette ! On va faire la fête. Faut que tu organise ça plus souvent Julie !

Julie_ Ben…

Asalia_ J'amène l'Ice Tea.

Kira_ Des fruits, de l'eau d'source du fun ! Ah euh… j'prends les bonbons.

Aurore_ … Je ne prends rien. Je suis chez moi.

Julie_ Mais euuuh ! *complètement dépasser*

Claire_ Courage… courage.

Julie_ (No comment)

Asalia_ Bon… on y go ?

Après le trajet en minibus ou Kira fis des grimaces au passants et que Asalia s'alliait avec Aurore pour martyriser les pauvres élèves, toute la troupe se retrouva chez les deux sœurs.

Claire_ *En criant* Oh ! Un chat ( :3) Qu'il est mignon ! Comment il s'appelle ?

Julie_ Mes pauvres tympans n'ont pas mérités ça…

Aurore_ Y s'appelle Edward… ou bien « ma poupée vodou »

Claire attrape le chat qui a regarde avec des yeux ronds.

Edward_ Maou ?

Claire_ Pauvre chat traumatiser ! J'appelle la SPA !

Aurore_ Pas besoin. Je leur ai déjà commandé des animaux a tester…

Asalia_ *rire sadique*

Claire_ *s'évanouit*

Julie leurs jette a toutes les deux un regard désapprobateur.

Asalia & Aurore_ Ben quoi ? On rigoler.

Kira_ *chope le chat* A mwa le petit Ed' *se dirige dangereusement vers la cuisine* Aller hop ! Dans le micro-onde. Il va faire un tour de manège.

Julie_ *perplexe* Tu sais qu'il va cuir en même temps ?

Pendant se temps Claire vois le chat dans le micro-onde et manque de s'évanouir de nouveau.

Claire_ Kiia ! Vous êtes toutes folles ! Je m'enferme avec ce pauvre animal puisque c'est ça !

Asalia_ Tu ne devrais pas plutôt l'attraper à l'endroit ? (-")

Aurore_ Bon. Faite ce que vous voulez mais n'entrer pas dans ma chambre !

Kira et Aurore partirent toutes les deux pendant qu'Asalia et Julie se retrouvèrent seules.

Asalia_ Dit moi Julie… Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de te venger de ta sœur ?

Julie_ En voilà une bonne idée ! … Je t'adore 'salia !

Asalia_ Moi pas ! Surtout quand tu ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom…

Julie_ D'accord **A**salia ! Suit moi dans le bureau. J'ai un plan (n_u)

Du côté des collégiennes.

Kira_ Tu dessine quoi Aurore ?

Aurore_ Un tofu.

Kira_ Encore Dofus… .

Ca vous bouffe le cerveau !

Aurore_ …

Silence

…_ Ma…

Kira & Aurore_ ?

…_ Maarou !

Kira_ Edward ! Espèce de "cat" dégénérer ! Tu te cache où ?

Edward_ Maou… !

Aurore_ (=.=") *sort de sa chambre et cours vers le bruit* Julie, si c'est toi, je t'étripe !

Julie_ Qu'es ce que c'est que ça ?

Pendant que Kira courait derrière son amie, vers le bureau, Asalia, Claire et Edward regardait Julie entrer un virus dans le compte de Dofus de sa sœur.

BIENVENUE !

Aurore s'apprête à s'énerver car sa sœur a pris son compte, quand elle s'aperçoit que des mots apparaissent sur l'écran.

LE JEU EST COMMENCER. VOTRE BUT EST DE RECUPERER LES SIX DOFUS DU JEU.

BONNE CHANCE !


	2. Une nouvelle recrût

Chapitre 2 : Une nouvelle recrût

Kira_ … Bouhha ! Où on est ? Il tout fait noir…

Julie_ Euh… désoler, c'est de ma faute. Je suis tombé sur toi.

Kira_ (.)

Asalia_ Aurore… tu me tords la jambe

Aurore_ Jgafa su da fugur!

Asalia_ Hein?

Aurore_ J'ai tes mains sur la figure !

Asalia_ Oh… désolé.

Claire_ J'ne voudrais pas vous gênez…

Tous_ Quoi ?

Claire_ Et bien… on est où exactement ?

En effet, pendant que les autres se chamaillaient, Claire avais sentis qu'il se passait quelque chose d'inhabituel dans le noir. La jeune fille discerna un élément étrange qui dépasser du tas de fille. Elle tira dessus.

Aurore_ Aille !

Claire_ Ahhh ! Une queue de démon !

Julie_ Bon… écartons nous toute, qu'on y voit plus claire. )

Asalia_ Ahah ! Bien dit Julie.

Claire_ De quooi vous parlez encore. *boude*

Kira_ Elle a raison ! Regarde derrière toi Aurore !

Aurore_ *tourne sur elle-même* … Niaa ! *perd l'équilibre*

Asalia_ Tu a… une queue, Aurore…

Aurore_ *s'éloigne du groupe avec hésitation et regarde sa queue fourchu*

Kira_ Haha ! J'le savais que c'était un démon. (xP)

Julie_ … Tu peux parler ! Ta des trucs poilus sur la tête.

Pendant que Kira posse précipitamment ses mains sur la tête pour vérifier, les autres vérifie qu'ils n'aient rien d'étrange sur le corps.

Claire_ Ahh ! C'est quoi ?

Julie_ … je crois que sa y est, je suis sourde !

Claire_ Sérieux ! Y a une chose dans les parages…

Asalia_ Ok… Regarder tous autour de vous. Au moindre bruit suspect, vous sautez sur la chose !

L'instant d'après toutes les filles, sauf Aurore, sont en tas sur l'intrus.

Edward_ Marou ? *inquiet*

Kira_ C'était Edward… (_')

Asalia_ Bon. A partir de maintenant, t'évite de crier a tout vas ! Piger Claire ?

Celle-ci hocha docilement la tête.

Asalia_ Je crois que le mieux serrais d'aller se coucher toute suite. On ignore où on se trouver mais sa serais plus sage de …

Julie_ Plus sage… Qui est tu et qu'a tu fais de ma meilleur amie ? (*_*')

Asalia_ *s'apprête à la frapper*

Claire_ Et si… C'est bien elle. En tout cas, chu de l'avis d'Asalia. On ignore ce qui se cache plus loin… et y fais nuit !

Aurore_ *crie au loin* Faite comme vous voulez, j'm'approche pas…

Tout notre gentil groupe alla se coucher petit a petit mise a part quelques insomniaques qui restèrent éveiller assez longtemps.

Claire_ Kyaaaa !

Julie_ C'est ton amie z'alia… va t'en occuper…

Asalia_ Chu pas sa mère -_-

Claire_ Y a une bestiole ! Un gros insecte !

Kira_ … Arg ! Pourquoi Edward un cha-cha ?

Tous_ Julie !

Julie_ *à moitié endormie* What… ?

Aurore_ Comment te dire ça clairem… de façon limpide ? Ah ça y est ! Tu nous as transportés vers le monde de Dofus en trafiquant mon comte ! Et calme toi Claire, c'est juste un mouskito.

Julie_ Oh c'est vrai ? x3

Troop bien !

Asalia assomme son amie… gentiment.

Julie_ *à moitié sonné* Si vous pouviez voir vos têtes !

xD

Kira_ Nan rajoute pas… je haïs ce monde ! Regarde ce pauvre Edward, il a des yeux surdimensionnés et une tête trois fois plus grosse que son corps.

Edward_ Marrou !

Asalia_ Ah, j'ai une bonne nouvelle…

Aurore_ Sans rire ? *suspicieuse*

Asalia_ Ouép ! Je sais pourquoi ta une queue de diable et Kira des oreilles de chat. Cette dernière est une Ecaflip et toi Aurore, t'ai une Osamodas. x)

Kira_ Hourra, j'ai une face de félin… C'est pour ça que je n'arrête pas de trouver des cartes depuis hier ?

Aurore_ Chi chi chi ! 3 Et oui.

Kira_ Au lieu de te prendre pour un héro de manga… dit moi quelles sont…

Aurore_ …

Kira_ Mes supers pouvoirs !

Aurore_ (=_=')

Claire_ Et moi, et moi, chu quoi !

Julie_ Une elfe !

Enfin, au moins pour l'intelligence *siffle*

Claire_ T'ai pas gentille ! T_T

Asalia_ *chuchote a Julie* Elle c'est ce que c'est un elfe ?

Julie *chuchote* Pas sûre…

Bon… je rigoler Claire… Je ne sais pas vraiment à quelle race tu appartiens.

Aurore_ Ce serais plus toi l'elfe avec t'ai grandes oreilles Julie.

Julie_ Arg… pitié tout sauf Cra… tout sauf Cra…

Kira_ Ok (') Bonnn !

Go go go les gens!

Tous_ ...

Kira_ Ben… tant qu'on est là, visitons se monde de taré. =)

Claire_ Okey *marche*

…_ P'tin, qui c'est l'c…

Tous_ ?

…_ Oh ! Bonjour les filles )

Je m'appelle Dark. Et vous belles demoiselles ?

Aurore_ *pense* Il change mystérieusement de caractère quand y vois qu'on est des filles… Omg un dragueur !

Claire_ Hihihi ! Dark… xP

Julie_ Excuse la… ça la fais marré que quelqu'un s'appel sombre…

Dark_ Ah je vois ._.'

Asalia_ *soudainement timide* Bonj…jour … m'appelle A…zzza…lia !

Kira_ Moui, Asalia moi c'est Kira, la bas la fille qui essaye de marché normalement avec sa queue de diable c'est Aurore, celle qui est plié en deux c'est Claire et Julie c'est la dernière… Bon on y va ?

Dark_ Attend, je n'ai pas encore vue cette magnifique rose démoniaque…

Kira_ Qui Asalia ? Bah elle est en face de toi !

Dark_ Non, je parler de cette charmante jeune fille très souriante.

Asalia_ *se ressaisit* Tu parle de Claire xD Mort de rire, on a enfin réussit a la casé Julie !

Aurore_ Vous me faite peur toute les deux à parler comme un vieux couple…

Kira_ Bon moi j'avance pendant que les deux tourtereaux discute !

Claire_ *en retenant un fou rire* Alors … Dark… Qu'est ce que tu faisais en plein milieu du chemin comme un paillasson ?

Sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'était un paillasson, Dark expliqua que dans sa dur vie de Feca il se devait de médité. Tout en songeant était simplement entrain de rouiller Kira lui demanda ou il se trouver et si il pouvait les guider jusqu'à un village.

Claire_ Attend, je n'ai pas fini de lui parler… Dit Dark, tu t'y connais en svt ? On étudie les chromosomes et…

Tout le long du trajet Claire posa une trentaine de question au Feca qui n'y comprenait strictement rien et regretter d'avoir parlé à la jeune fille.


	3. Des bosses et des boss

Chapitre 3 : Des bosses et des boss

Bon… Attendait un peu que je vous rappel le contexte. Quoi ? Qui suis-je ? Bah le narrateur abruti… Je disais donc que j'allais vous faire un résumé des derniers éléments.

Une bande de cinglé est apparut accidentellement dans l'univers de Dofus a cause de Julie et si ils veulent retrouver la sortie ils doivent finir le jeu : retrouvé tout les dofus, des pierres sacrés disséminé dans le monde. A l'heure actuelle notre joyeuse petite bande se trouve en compagnie d'un indigène de la région qui semble aussi pommé qu'un pichon dans le ventre d'une dragodinde mais je m'égare… En tout cas, quand nous retrouvons nos jeunes gens ils font face à un conflit existentiel.

Aurore_ C'est mieux les sacri ? Whé et mon cul c'est du poulet !

Julie_ Ché pas d'quoi il est fais ton postérieur mais la queue qui est au bout est bien le symbole d'une race pourave' !

Aurore_ T'a raison, avec ton coup d'pied t'arrive a tué un tofu, félicitation.

Julie_ Oué et ben toi…

Asalia_ Zen les deux sœurettes…

Julie_ T'est dac avec moi, hein Asa ? xS

Asalia jeta un coup d'œil a Aurore qui la fusiller du regard et choisie donc de rester neutre.

Dark_ Et les feca… Ils sont pas mal nan ? *lueur d'espoir*

Kira_ Ouép ! Ils sont très doués pour ronfler sur leurs ennemies ! xD

Dark_ Oh ça va… J'ai besoin de mes 16 heures de sommeil pour me… ressourcer…

Julie_ Ça m'rappelle quelqu'un… *siffle*

Aurore_ T'inquiète, je te comprends, tu préfère utiliser ton temps toi. Pendant que je dors augmentent ta sacri, histoire de ne pas te faire battre par un « petit » osa. J'ai bien compris ?

Claire_ Mais vous savez… Il y a plus important…

Julie_ Ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayé Claire, laisse moi répondre.

Claire_ Non mais c'est juste que…

Julie_ Oui je sais _' Tu es pour évité les conflits mais…

Asalia_ Julie tait toi et regarde derrière ton dos !

Julie se retourna, se trouvent face à face a un milimulou.

Julie_ Oh oh…

Il donna un coup de patte à Julie qui se retrouva sur les fesses 10 mètres plus loin.

Kira_ Omg O_o' SA ROXE DU PONEY !

Asalia_ … Gnné ? Qu'est ce qu'elle dit…

Aurore_ On s'en fout ! Cour !

Clair qui avait plus de reflexe attrapa Asalia et Aurore et s'écarta du gros monstre poilu.

Kira_ Euh (- -') Qui me sauve mwa ?

Le mili aller refrapper mais ses griffes s'arrêtèrent a 2 cm du visage de la jeune fille.

Dark_ Oh ! Fais gaffe à toi 8D *sourire freedent*

Asalia_ On aura tout vue ! Un feca qui sert a quelqu'chose !

Dark_ (_)

Claire_ … Pourquoi elle ne s'est pas prise d'coup ?

Julie_ Dark a crée une armure autour de Kira.

Claire_ Ohhh !

Dark_ Ah ! Enfin une fille admirative )

Claire_ Dark y fais d'la lumière ! *morte de rire*

Dark_... *boude dans son coin*

Kira_ Euh… Julie ? T'est pas censé être mal en point ? O_o'

Julie_ Enfin quelqu'un qui s'en rend compte… Bizarrement je vais bien.

Le milimulou énervé qu'on ne s'occupe pas de lui chercha sa nouvelle proie. La dernière n'était pas vraiment facile a tué. Il remarqua Claire un peu à l' écart. Celle-ci surprise de voir arriver le gros monstre se crispa et ferma les yeux.

Aucun choc ne se fit sentir. En effet, en ouvrant les yeux Claire se rendit compte qu'il s'était produit quelque chose d'inhabituel. Le mili était emprisonné dans des lianes.

Claire_ Mais… qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? x_X

Julie_ On est dans le monde de Dofus ! Normal qu'on ais les mêmes pouvoirs que leurs habitants… Et si je ne me trompe pas…

A ses mots la demoiselle se releva et s'approcha de la créature. Elle décrocha un coup de pied qui renversa la bête toujours emmêlé dans les lianes.

**- 20 pdv**

Kira_ Quelle force ! J'vais pas te provoquer de suite °°'

Julie_ Normal. Chu une sacri ! Quand on me tape ma force est amplifier *hyper heureuse*

Asalia_ Zut… Va falloir que je tape quelqu'un d'autre 8D *zyeute le groupe*

Claire_ Arrête de me jeté ce regard, tu me fais flipé là ! Moi j'ai quoi comme super pouvoir ?

Aurore_ … Bah tu contrôle la nature et les poupées.

Claire_ Cool !

Aurore_ Y en a qui bloque ou qui explose *énumère avec ses doigts* Certaine empoisonne, déchiquète, broie, ou…

Claire_ Euh é_è … *moins rassurer*

Julie_ Mais non, écoute pas cette grosse barjot ! Essaye de te concentrer et d'invoquer une poupée.

Tout le monde s'écarte prudemment.

Claire_ Ok, je vais essayer ! *silence* Ni… *deviens toute rouge à force de se concentré*

Kira_ Arg… les pro de dof' c'est pas un peu dangereux votre expérience ? *sert edward contre elle*

Aurore_ Mais non, si il ya un peu de sang c'est pas grave. Tant qu'elle n'implose pas…

Soudain il y eu un flash puis un petit "pop".

Poupée_ Kya !

Claire_ '_' … Trop choux !

Poupée_ Kya ! Kya !

Aurore observe la poupée avec un étrange regard.

Claire_ Approche ma petite !

Aurore_ Hum… Je te conseil pas de la serrer trop fort. C'est une sacrifier.

Kira_ En français ça donne quoi ?

Asalia_ Elle s'approche et elle t'explose à la geule xD

Claire_ Arg… Mais tous vos trucs sont maudits ici !

Dark qui a fini de boudé reviens vers le groupe.

Dark_ Maudit… merci bien.

Oh ! Une sacrifié.

Le jeune feca s'approche sans crainte de l'invocation.

Dark_ Elle est mimi ^_^'

Claire_ T'a pas peur qu'elle t'explose à la figure ?

Dark_ *déprime* Vous avez déjà oublié que je peux crée des boucliers protecteurs ? J'en ai crée un autour d'elle.

Claire_ Chouette ! Merciii ! *saute sur Dark*

Dark_ Et oui je sais 8) Les autographes c'est pour tout a l'heure.

Kira_ Oh ! Il a des objets a côté du cadavre du mulutruc.

Julie_... Je t'en pris va voir, moi je m'approche pas c'est dégoutant.

Asalia_ Euh. Vous êtes sur qu'il est mort au moins ?

Claire_ Je crois que Julie lui à fais perdre 20 … pdv. C'est quoi des pédvé ?

Aurore_ Point de vie (-_-')

Asalia_ J'ai peur que cette bête ai plus que 20 point de vie.

Kira_ Whé je m'en charge !

Aurore_ Pourquoi cet enthousiasme soudain ?

Kira_ Ben je veux avoir une poupée moi aussi !

Dark_ Hum, chère demoiselle qui ne s'est pas encore moqué de moi. Tu n'es pas de la race des sadidas.

Kira_ T'est obligé de t'foutre de maggle tronche de poulpe ? D

Dark_ Pourquoi ai-je rejoint se groupe déjà ? +_+

Kira_ T'étais pommé.

Dark_ *sanglote* T_T

Kira_ Donc je fais quoi moi ?

Julie_ Hum… Si t'est bien une écafilp tu attaque les monstres avec tes cartes.

Kira_ … ho ._.

Julie_ Si t'a de la chance tu lui fais perdre de la vie… Mais tu peux aussi lui en faire regagner.

Kira_ Oué j'ai hérité d'une race pourrit.

Julie_ Mais non mais non. Tu peux infliger beaucoup de dégât…

Aurore_ Et t'est pas un feca.

Dark_ Encore une remarque et je part x(

Kira_ Bon… on va bien voir…

Après une demi-heure de gain et de perte de vie sur la créature velue, Kira l'achève enfin.

Kira_ Whé ! Trooop bien ! I'm the best !

Asalia_ *chuchote* Tu ne lui dit pas que les lianes de Claire était empoissonné ?

Julie_ *chuchote* Mais non, laissons la dans son trip.


End file.
